


Double Detoxing

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Inconvenient Detoxes [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Desperation, Embarrassment, Episode: s04e07 The Unicorn and the Wasp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: He hadn't completely shaken off his last detox incident before the next one occurred.





	1. The Consequences of Being Shy

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who foolishly is finishing fics at 1:30 am again. Yes! me... Well, this fic has become a lot longer than I was expecting. I was originally planning to have it as a second chapter to 'Detox Consequences' but as I am planning on making an Alternate Ending for this, I figured that might confuse things a bit so I'm just going to be putting them together in a series.  
>  **Edit:** Changed my claim that Cyanide is more harmful than Cyanide in something a bit more logical.

The Doctor sat carefully down on the chair at the dinner table, trying to act normal. He didn’t want to show any weakness in front of the humans. Certainly not while there was a murderous alien on the loose.

His unwillingness to show it didn’t mean that he wasn’t feeling terrible, though. The detox he had performed earlier, had gotten rid of most of the cyanide in his system. Enough to put him out of any danger, but not enough to leave him completely unaffected.

Frankly, the kind of detox he had triggered normally should've gotten rid of all toxins in the body and therefore leaving no after effects.

But he had always been rubbish at those detoxes so he had to deal with consequences of his cyanide poisoning. He wasn’t sure whether his headache was from the poisoning or from the detox itself.

He supposed that didn’t really matter, it wouldn't change anything.

The Time Lord also couldn’t believe how tired he felt. Though, considering what had been happening during the whole day and the fact that he had been a bit behind on his sleep already, it wasn’t really a surprise that he was tired.

He had secretly taken some pills that would help him to keep going. They did make it a bit better but he was still longing for his bed and a long nights rest.

It wasn’t the only thing he was longing for though. Hell, it wasn’t even his highest priority at the moment. When the cyanide had entered his body a concentration detox had been triggered, and after he had performed the stronger detox there was still some in his system. Because of the remaining cyanide in his bloodstream, the concentration detox hadn't been turned off again. He had no control over it. Though even if he had he still wouldn't have turned it off. His health was still more important than his comfort.

He was pretty sure that having triggered a concentration detox two times in less than a week meant that he was doing something wrong. Both instances had been mostly outside his control, though. He supposed that counted for something. He probably could’ve been a bit more careful about what he drank. But really, if he would start to be wary about everything that was given to him, he would probably end up suffering from extreme paranoia within a month.

He hadn’t really thought it possible but he resented the existence of that detox. Cyanide was more harmful than clone feed and needed to be watered down more to be rendered safe. Therefore, his bladder was filling up quicker than it had been with the clone feed and he actually hadn’t gone since the incident in the forest, which was about 3 days ago now. The concentration detox that had caused that situation had gone on for a few more hours after that, so he would’ve needed to go sooner than normal after that anyway.

Which was fine, he only went when he felt the need anyway and that wouldn’t change by that. However his bladder had actually filled itself up really quickly in those few minutes between ingesting the cyanide and the hard detox, the concentration of cyanide had been a lot higher then. He hadn't felt any need to go before the poisoning, but right after it, he definitely did.

He hated that events seemed to be repeating themselves now, he already had to go pretty bad and the cyanide was still going through him This time, however, he wasn’t only accompanied by just friends, but by complete strangers. Oh, and not to forget Agatha Christie, of course.

He already hated telling his companions when he needed to go, let alone strangers and don’t get him started on telling someone he actually looked up to.

The only reason he would tell his companions was that they could become annoyed with him if they realized he didn’t most of the time.

He glanced at Donna, he supposed he should probably tell her about the issue. She had been pretty clear after they had come back to the TARDIS that he was to tell her if he needed the loo. But he doubted that she could help at the moment and they weren’t exactly alone, others could overhear him. So he didn’t.

* * *

Donna felt worried about her alien friend, he had been acting off ever since the poison thing had happened. He was trying to act like nothing was wrong, obviously, he hadn't been able to walk away from that incident unaffected. She was pretty sure he had seen him discretely pop some pills, which in itself spoke volumes about how he felt. That wasn't really surprising, poison wasn't something to take lightly. They were lucky that he was able to use that detox, or that situation would've ended in a lot more tears.

_And probably her being stuck in the 1920s._

She mentally shook her head, banishing that thought. It hadn't happened, so it was no use thinking about it. Besides, there were more important things she needed to focus on.

One of those important things was the Time Lord, who was silently suffering, from whatever it was that he suffered from.

The incident from a couple of days back had made her realise how good he was at hiding his discomfort. Though that clone-feed and subsequent detox had been a contributing factor, in the end, it was his own fault that he had actually ended up in that forest absolutely bursting. If he had just said something earlier he wouldn't have had to resort to going against a tree as he did. She had realised, with a bit of help of Martha, how shy he was about the subject. She had had a conversation with Martha earlier about him and Martha had told her that not speaking about his needs was his absolute worst habit. While they had been on the topic of his bad habits she also got warned about his habit to be a bit overprotective by sending her away from dangerous situations on occasion. Well, if he was deluded enough to try that with her, she would make him regret it. She had also been told about his habit to insult humans when stressed, but that he normally didn't mean it. She decided to just deal with it as it came, she was sure that she could handle it.

She wondered if the detox thing was going to be a common occurrence or if it was just a coincidence that it happened twice in three days. She certainly hoped the latter, she really didn't want to have to deal with him being poisoned on a regular base.

She wondered what the difference was between detoxes, there obviously was a difference, the first one hadn't been nearly as visible or big as the second one. She was still trying to shake off the awkwardness of the situation from earlier, but she doubted that she was going to forget that kiss anytime soon, why hadn't she been able to think of something else to shock him. The kiss had felt utterly wrong, and she was sure that it hadn't just been the awkward position they both had been in. He felt like a brother to her, you wouldn't want to kiss your brother.

The two kinds of detoxes she knew about had obviously two different ways of expelling the poison. She did wonder though, with how quick it went if that gas cloud he had released had indeed contained all cyanide he had ingested or if there still had been some left in his system to be expelled in a different way and she could guess which way his body would prefer. She and Martha had questioned him later when they were back in the TARDIS about the detox that had happened. Well, it had mostly been Martha who had done the questioning, but she had listened adeptly. He had told them that when there were levels of toxins in his blood were too high his body would start detoxing, he had explained that all toxins would go through his kidneys and then to his bladder. He had mentioned that water was added by his kidneys to make it safer to expel, which meant that his bladder would indeed fill quicker than normal. He had also mentioned that the more dangerous the chemical the quicker his bladder filled up.

Of course, she didn't know if any of the cyanide was still in his body and currently being filtered out by his kidneys. Though the fact that he acted a bit sickly, despite hiding it at his best capabilities, did suggest there was. She looked at him on the other side of the dinner table, he was wearing a look of what she thought was worry on his face. He happened to look at her and they locked eyes, she rose an eyebrow in question, silently asking if he was okay. He blushed at that before subtly shaking his head indicating that he wasn't okay before he started to speak to the whole group.

“A terrible day for all of us.” He paused slightly moving in his chair. “The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us.” He looked around the table. “And yet we still take dinner.” He took a sip of his soup, silently cringing at the liquid that was entering his body, something he really didn't need at the moment.

Donna mentally sighed, she had her answer now, in the form of a blush from him. She started to look for a way to get him to a toilet, but with everything that was going on, it might be a bit difficult.

_She could only hope that he could hold it until an opportunity occurred._

“We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?” Lady Eddison brought in, but the Time Lord ignored her.

“Then someone tried to poison me.” He once again glanced around the table. This one was a bit personal, he continued darkly. “Anyone of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink.” Then he quickly forced himself to be cheery. “But it rather gave me an idea.”

“And what would that be?” The reverend prompted, curiously.

“Well... poison. Drink up!” He added suggestively, prompting suspicious looks from the others. He shifted his weight again, trying to banish the feeling of his bladder away. Then he gave in to the suspicious people around him. “I've laced the soup with pepper.”

* * *

The Doctor stood in front of the fireplace in the drawing room, thinking through what had just happened. While trying not to move too much so he wouldn't make Agatha suspicious of his need.

Donna walked in, speaking about the footman who couldn't morn his lover. She looked at the Time Lord, noticing the subtle discomfort in his posture. One would only really notice it if they knew to look for it, after that though it was obvious. If she had any doubt about his need, it would've certainly gone now. After the Vespiform had attacked during dinner she had been constantly busy comforting and questioning people, she hadn't had a chance to help her friend with his problem.

Obviously, he hadn't found a chance to go to the loo himself, either.

She was pretty sure his shyness had played a role in that. She was pretty sure he had been with Agatha Christie since the incident mulling over the events. Considering how reluctant he was to say something when he was just with friends, according to Martha, hell would freeze over before he would tell someone he idolized that he needed a bathroom break.

She was about to confront him and force him to go, she was fairly certain that Agatha wouldn't think less of him if she knew, but then Agatha inquired about the stolen necklace and both of them became completely emerged into the mystery. She sighed slightly at that, getting him to just go and use the toilet had been difficult. But now that he was working again, her input on the subject would be completely unwelcome because it distracted him from his train of thinking, no matter how true it was. The chances of him actually going to the toilet before this investigation had ended also had lowered extremely.

He did look pretty desperate already, so she wondered if that was going to end well.

* * *

Just before the meeting with everyone there started she got a chance to discretely talk with him on the side of the room.

“How are you holding up?” She asked him in a whisper.

He just pulled a face at that in answer. “I've been better.” He admitted. “I really need to...” He blushed and rubbed his neck.

She sighed, she had already known that he needed to go badly. But him actually admitting it, well sort of, made the situation a bit more serious.

“Why haven't you excused yourself then?” She wondered, then immediately backtracked when she saw him tense. “No, let's not do that here.” She amended and smiled reassuringly at him, while mentally putting that conversation on the to-do list.

He mumbled a small thanks at the immediate drop of the topic.

“How about this. Can you tell me just how bad you need to go? On a scale of one to ten.” She requested.

He thought about it for a small moment “ _Eight..._ A solid eight.” He failed to completely hide his distress at that realisation.

She didn't blame him for that, though part of her was glad he hadn't answered higher. Eight meant that the need was very urgent but he wasn't about to lose it.

She had learned the scale from Martha earlier, learning that the doctor had designed it with the Time Lord after she had learned about his shyness. It was easier for him to just answer in scales.

Martha had warned her that he would only answer nine when his muscles were about to give up and that basically eight was the highest one that would be of any use in preventing an accident.

“ Right,” She looked around the room a bit. “Not everyone is here yet. You’ve got a small time frame to go out for a bit. There’s probably No one who is going to notice.”

He looked at her slightly before it registered what she was suggesting. “Err… yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” He nodded in agreement. “I’ll… err… be right back.” He mumbled as he started walking away.

He opened the door, carefully looking behind him, but thankfully no one noticed him so he stepped into the hallway. It wasn’t a long walk to the toilet on the ground floor, it was just around the corner. So it shouldn’t take him to long to be back again. Which was good for his chances of no one bothering him about it.

He had almost made it to the bathroom door, which was unlocked when Colonel Curbishley came around the corner causing the Time Lord to freeze in his steps.

“ Ah, Doctor. How is the investigation going?” The colonel asked him.

The Doctor mentally cringed at his lost chance to use the loo but answered as if nothing was wrong.

“ Good. Actually, we’re about to host a meeting in the drawing room.” He tried to act cheerily and smiled at the man. He supposed that there were some good things about the fact that he had so much experience at faking a smile. He supposed that he could send the colonel on towards the drawing room before him, with the excuse that he was going to hunt down some of the other people. Which would allow him to use the loo.

_Yeah, that was a good plan_

“Okay, that’s good. Shall we go there then?” Curbishley suggested. “It would be nice to have someone to push me there.” he hinted.

The Doctor fought a frown at that, once again feeling his plan crushing in front of him “Of course.” He found himself answer. He moved behind the wheelchair to move it. Behind the colonel, he shot a slight longing look at the bathroom. He quickly shook himself out of it, accepting that he couldn’t go just yet.

_That wasn’t a huge problem, was it?_

If the pressure in his abdomen was anything to go by, it certainly was a problem.

He started pushing the wheelchair towards the drawing room, trying not to think too much about his issue. Everything should be solved by this meeting, after that he could go. It shouldn’t take too long.

* * *

Donna knew the moment she saw him enter the drawing room pushing Colonel Curbishley's wheelchair, that he hadn’t actually used the loo yet. He was still way too tense at that and she saw a hint of distress on his face. It still surprised her just how subtle he was, no one else would notice and that was probably mostly a disadvantage for him. If no one noticed, no one would call him out and he would not be reassured by the others that it wasn’t a problem and send to the loo. Like he really should. Sure, it would've embarrassed him, but his comfort was more important.

It wasn’t particularly hard to guess why he hadn’t gone, though, he had obviously run into the Colonel on his way and then had hidden why he had been in the hallway. Probably under the excuse of gathering everyone for this meeting, if the Colonel had asked at all.

They had been the last to come in, so the meeting was supposed to start now. He was going to have to wait until after they were done.

She sent him a sympathetic smile as he moved to the front to address everyone. He was moving slightly on the spot as he waited for all of them to quiet down. Nothing too obvious he thought, but it did help to distract him a bit.

While he was introducing Agatha he paced around a bit and not just to seem dramatic.

As Agatha took over he was grateful to take a seat next to Donna, it was a bit easier to hold the contents in his bladder while he was sitting. He was hoping that the revelations would be enough to distract him from his need. And that the wouldn't drag on too long.

It really didn't when Agatha mentioned that Robina had dumbed her tools from the toilet upstairs, reminding him how badly he wanted to go there.

“Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say _'loo'_ ” Donna had exclaimed. He had just stared at her, trying to keep himself from squirming at the mention and found himself wishing that they would move on to a bit more distracting conversation.

Donna seemed to realise what her comment had done and smiled apologetically at him, patting his leg slightly. He ignored her though and put his attention back to the conversation.

He stood up as Robina was revealed as the unicorn, ignoring his bladder's protests. He forced himself to stand still next to Agatha as they listened to her confession.

He had found it a bit difficult to pay full attention to it, as most of his attention was focused elsewhere. The only reason he had succeeded in catching the Firestone was because of his good reflexes. But it had startled him a bit and caused him a small lapse of control and he felt himself leaking a bit. He quickly clenched his muscles and sat down on the couch pretending to study the Firestone, hoping the change in position would help in regaining control. Thankfully it did and a glance around told him that no one noticed his near panic.

He tuned back into the conversation and jumped up when the pregnancy of lady Edison was mentioned, forgetting about the state of his bladder for a bit as he forced his full attention on the thing at hand.

* * *

They had just seen the Vespiform drown, while he disagreed with what Donna had done, he understood why it had been necessary. When the adrenaline calmed down again, he found himself overwhelmed by the pressure on his bladder.

He tried his best not to show it and stand still, but from the corner of his eyes, he could see Donna shooting him a concerned look, which he ignored.

“Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who exactly are you?” Agatha asked him.

He took a deep breath, to steady himself before answering, but before he could she suddenly collapsed, he caught her before she actually hit the floor.

He looked at the lake where the Vespiform had been.

“Oh, it's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!” He exclaimed, unsure of what to do.

Agatha started to glow purple. But just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

“He let her go, Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life.” He breathed out in relief.

“Is she alright, though?” Donna wondered.

“Oh of course! The amnesia!” He exclaimed in realisation. “Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders...”

“And us! She'll forget about us.” Donna realised sadly.

“Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie.” He smiled at her, before explaining what would happen next.

* * *

He picked Agatha up, to carry her to the TARDIS. “I'm not sure how long she'll be out for,” he told Donna. “Probably not long, we should get to the hotel where she is found.”

Donna nodded at that but frowned.

“How about you though? Didn't you need the loo?” She wondered in concern, that had gone on longer than she would've liked, and she was willing to bet that he was thinking the same.

He let out a small whimper at that reminder. “Yeah, I can go in the TARDIS after we dropped her off,” He said in not a very convincing tone, as he shifted his weight slightly.

Donna rose an eyebrow at that, but didn't argue, it shouldn't take too long to drop her off and she could see that it was useless to try and change his mind.

* * *

After they watched Agatha entering the hotel, The Doctor gave Donna a small rundown of her later life.

“She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering.” Donna pointed out as the Time Lord put his coat on the column he always put it.

“Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like th...” He broke up his sentence with a gasp as the fullness of his bladder hit him once again. He crossed his legs as he grabbed his crotch, trying to force his overtired muscles to hold on just a bit longer.

Donna cursed herself for somehow forgetting that he still needed to go and quickly was at his side rubbing his back. He was barely aware of the woman next to him, as he was completely occupied with the hellish thing in his body he called bladder.

“Hey, can you move?” She asked him gently. “The toilet is just down the hall.”

“ _I know that!_ ” He shot at her, then deflated with a deep sigh as he looked down slightly. “Sorry.”

She just dismissed it, knowing that the last thing he needed right now was a discussion.

He tried to uncross his legs so he could move to the loo but found his muscles threatening to give up if he moved them.

“Agh! I can't move” He exclaimed in a slight panic. “Can't move.”

He let out another whimper, in the back of his mind he already knew how this realistically was going to end. The overwhelming pressure in his bladder was actually starting to hurt and he told Donna that.

“Oh, Spaceman.” She sighed sympathetically. “Just let it go” He glared at her suggestion. “We don't want you to injure yourself. Just relax.” She instructed.

He really wanted to argue with her, the bathroom was less than ten metres away for Christ's sake, but he really found himself unable to hold it any longer.

He let out a yelp as he felt the urine coming out, first, he tried everything to stem the flow but when that quickly turned out to be fruitless, he just relaxed as Donna had suggested. Giving in to his body's demand. He closed his eyes as he felt the relief coursing through him. He didn't entirely manage to bit back the moan as he felt his boxers turn warm, and wet, followed by his trousers.

* * *

Donna smiled slightly as she saw him relax and actually give in, but then suddenly remembered that they were in the console room. The floor was filled with wires. Wires, she was pretty sure shouldn't become wet. She looked down to the floor to see what she could do, only to see that under the grating there was some sort of metal layer.

 _The TARDIS' doing_ She realised in relief. Obviously, the Time Ship had taken precautions for her owner's situation.

The Time Lord let out a small sigh as he felt the last trickle of urine leave his body. He opened his eyes again, feeling a lot better, though he still had a bit of a headache from the poison itself. He made eye-contact with Donna, before immediately looking away again with a blush, mumbling an apology.

“Empty?” She asked and got a nod in response. “That must feel better, right?”

“Yeah.” He agreed. “A lot better.” He frowned slightly. “I still have a headache though.” He admitted. “and I'm pretty tired.”

She smiled at him. “After everything, I don't find that very surprising.” She admitted. “You should go take a shower now.” She told him and he nodded in agreement. “In the meantime, I'll make us some more dinner, because we've barely had anything earlier and I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” She told him.

“Yeah, I'd like something to eat as well.” He told her.

“After having eaten though, we should just turn in for an early night. It's been a long day. Now! Off you pop!” She ordered him.

He quickly nodded at her before quickly moving towards the bathroom, where he stripped down and jumped under the hot shower. Considering how lucky he was to have such an understanding companion.

Once he got himself clean, he towelled himself dry again and put on some pyjamas, he was going to bed after dinner anyway, before moving to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet affair as he was too tired too really carry any conversation. Donna studied him slightly, it was a bit odd to see the normally over energetic Space Boy as worn down as he was and she had never expected to experience him wetting himself. But she supposed that he was allowed to have his weak moments, he was far from perfect.

When he risked to faceplant in his half-finished dinner, she woke him again and send him off to bed. He just nodded before he gingerly stood up and moved to leave the room.

“Night Donna.” He mumbled just as he moved around the corner.

“Night Doctor.” She answered as she started on the dishes.

She found herself slightly worrying about his state, but supposed that he would be okay in the end.

_He was The Doctor after all._

 


	2. Why One Should Be Obeservant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's that alternate ending I promised. And yes, it's still today. *glances at clock* 22:51 to be exact. *winks* _edit: it's 23:28 by now because I got distracted by a WhatsApp conversation with my friends while editing, whoops_  
>  First italic part is taken directly from chapter 1, to get it clear from where in the story it deviates. I originally wasn't planning to add it but found it a bit unclear without this bit so it's here. There are more tidbits taken straight out of chapter 1. But since I wrote that, I don't think I'll get a copyright strike... unless I'm really annoyed with myself I suppose.

_He opened the door, carefully looking behind him, but thankfully no one noticed him so he stepped into the hallway. It wasn’t a long walk to the toilet on the ground floor, it was just around the corner. So it shouldn’t take him to long to be back again. Which was good for his chances of no one bothering him about it._

_He had almost made it to the bathroom door, which was unlocked when Colonel Curbishley came around the corner causing the Time Lord to freeze in his steps._

_“ Ah, Doctor. How is the investigation going?” The colonel asked him._

_The Doctor mentally cringed at his lost chance to use the loo but answered as if nothing was wrong._

_“ Good. Actually, we’re about to host a meeting in the drawing room.” He tried to act cheerily and smiled at the man. He supposed that there were some good things about the fact that he had so much experience at faking a smile. He supposed that he could send the colonel on towards the drawing room before him, with the excuse that he was going to hunt down some of the other people. Which would allow him to use the_ loo.

_Yeah, that was a good plan_

“Okay, that’s good. Shall we go there then?” Curbishley suggested in response to him saying that they were having a meeting in the drawing room. “It would be nice to have someone to push me there.” he hinted.

The Doctor fought a frown at that, once again feeling his plan to use the loo crushing in front of him “Of course.” He found himself answer.

The colonel narrowed his eyes at the Time Lord, noticing some discomfort.

He had experience with his son’s tendency to hide a need for the bathroom, often in favour of some sort of (fun) activity, which often resulted in a need for clean clothes. He had started to force Roger to use the bathroom more often.

_No one would hear from him that that reminder was still necessary, nor would they learn about Davenport from him._

Because he had become great at reading his son’s body language on the subject, he was able to see through The Doctor's mask.

“Or did you want to use the loo before the meeting, lad?” He asked kindly but got straight to the point. If everyone was gathering they didn't have a huge time frame before people would start looking for them and if he was right the man in front of him wouldn't appreciate more people knowing.

The Time Lord blushed slightly, rubbing his neck. “No, I'm good.” He lied, trying to save face as he moved behind the wheelchair to move it.

However, he found himself unable to move said wheelchair, Colonel Curbishley had put the brake on. Before The Doctor had the chance to try and undo it again the elder-looking man spoke.

“One shouldn't be ashamed of one's bodily needs.” He told The Doctor, turning to look back at him. “I can get there on my own. You go take care of yourself.” He instructed the Time Lord, before turning forwards again and moving towards the drawing room before he could argue.

The Doctor looked after the Colonel, resenting that the elderly man had guessed his problem. He preferred it when no one knew, but that was happening more rarely than it used to, with both Martha and Donna now somehow being able to know when he needed to go.

That was one thing though, having a stranger being able to tell as well, made him want to disappear through the floor. It was highly embarrassing.

The pulsing of his bladder pulled him back out of his small reverie. He turned his head to look towards the bathroom, hesitating a bit. Part of him wanted to just follow Curbishley towards the drawing room, pretending that the man had guessed wrong.

But a bigger part of him didn't want to look the gifted horse in the mouth and just use the opportunity to relieve himself.

So he just sighed in defeat before walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He lifted the toilet seat before lowering his zipper and aiming himself at the toilet bowl. He let out a deep breath as he relaxed his muscles, allowing his bladder to finally empty itself, he let out a small moan of relief as the urine gushed out of him.

When he was done, he zipped his trousers back up before flushing the toilet. Not forgetting to lower the seat, he had heard his companions complain about this kind of thing not being done often enough to have established the habit.

He washed his hand before splashing his face slightly hoping to combat the tiredness that now threatened to overwhelm him now the main issue was taken care of. The medication he had taken earlier were only doing so much, though the headache he had had faded a bit thankfully. There were only a few more things he needed to do before he could go back to the TARDIS and climb into his bed to snuggle under the blankets.

_He could do this, he had functioned on less energy before._

The Time Lord took a deep breath to steady himself and left the bathroom to go back to the drawing room.

He was slightly alarmed to find that everyone else was there already, but luckily for him, no one seemed to question where he had been. He suspected that most were thinking that he had been simply trying to find anyone who wasn't there yet.

He nodded subtly to Donna that he had been able to take care of his pressing issue before he addressed the whole group.

* * *

He had shown Agatha's Christie's book to Donna explaining that she would never be forgotten.

“But she never knew.” Donna had stated with a sigh.

“Well, no one knows how they're gonna be remember. All we can do is hope for the best.” He leaned slightly against the console, feeling slightly overwhelmed with his tiredness. “Maybe that's what kept her writing.” The medication he had taken had worn off, so his headache had come back as well. “Same thing keeps me travelling.”

He was slightly concerned about how much the cyanide still seemed to affect him, even after having performed a full detox. He supposed it didn't really matter, the day was pretty much over and he would be better after a good night's rest.

He smiled slightly at Donna, hiding how he felt. “Onwards?”

She smiled back. “Onwards.” she agreed.

He put the crate back under the grating before climbing out of it, he offered Donna a hand as well, which she gratefully took and et herself being pulled up.

He let out a yawn, which he hadn't been able to suppress.

“How are you feeling?” She wondered, he had still been poisoned after all.

He shrugged. “Tired and I've got a bit of a headache.” He admitted, choosing the path of honesty though he did downplay how bad he felt a bit.

She smiled at him sympatrically. “Why don't you go and take a shower after you put us in flight? You still have some of that ginger beer in your hair.” She told him.

He frowned at that, he had forgotten about that, after the detox he had just let it dry. He hadn't really had the time to really get clean again.

“That's probably a good idea.” He agreed.

He closed the access port to the grating again as he moved towards the console to start the sequence of putting the TARDIS into the time vortex.

“While you get cleaned, I'll go make us some dinner, because we've barely had anything earlier and I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” She told him.

“Yeah, I'd like something to eat as well.” He told her.

“After having eaten though, we should just turn in for an early night. It's been a long day. Now! Off you pop!” She ordered him.

He quickly nodded at her before and quickly moved towards the bathroom, he first took some more medications for his headache before he stripped down and jumped under the hot shower.

Once he got himself clean, he towelled himself dry again and put on some pyjamas, he was going to bed after dinner anyway, before moving to the kitchen.

During dinner his tiredness overwhelmed him again, he had nearly nodded off, but thankfully Donna had saved him further embarrassment by preventing his face to get better acquainted with the spaghetti by waking him up and sending him to bed.

He didn't argue about it at all, he just gratefully made his way to his room before climbing into his bed. He was out before his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, this obviously is a bit of a better ending for our favourite Time Lord. You can assume the dinner scene went the same as in the original but it felt redundant to copy it in here. I've made both stories end with roughly the same setting to comply with a possible next part I might be planning


	3. Pay Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not a lot to be said about this. it just popped into my head sometime after the other two chapters were posted.

The Doctor walked into the drawing room, not long after the disaster that was called dinner had happened, followed by Agatha Christie.

“I can't believe that happened.” She stated

He just nodded, shifting his weight slightly trying to get some pressure of his bladder, not that is really worked.

“It's terrible, Doctor.” She sighed and sank onto the couch.

He looked at her. “We'll get who did this, they won't get away with it.” He told her confidently.

And he was confident that they would figure out who the Vespiform was and confront them. There was no way he would let his own discomfort let in the way of that. He could bear it, he had suffered from worse. He was, however, a bit concerned about the state of his bladder.

Well, it wasn't really the state of his bladder that was concerning him. After all, normally when the urge was as high as it currently was he could easily wait another few hours before his body would just give up. Unfortunately, he didn't have the luxury right now, the cyanide he had been poisoned with was going through him a lot quicker than he was comfortable with.

Okay, that was maybe a bit unfair, the reason his kidneys were filtering it out of his bloodstream was that it could very well harm him, even after the full detox he had performed earlier which had actually saved his life. Well, at least the life of his current incarnation.

However, this obviously got the very unwanted effect of filling his bladder up really quickly. Right at a time, he had no opportunities to sneak off and empty it. What made it worse was that he didn't know how long he could actually wait, which was complicating the issue a lot. He was willing to bet that he had less than 2 hours before he reached his limit, which wasn't a very comforting thought. It was possible that they would be there longer than that, though he was trying hard not to think of it because of the implications that little fact meant.

As always he was just ignoring the problem until it went away, despite knowing very well that it didn't work that way.

“You're right, we'll get them. Without someone else dying” Agatha promised. “So what will we do now to catch them? “ She asked him.

Because he had been focused on his bladder and the related issue he hadn't really been paying enough attention to the other humanoid in the room.

He looked quickly up as he realised that she had asked something. “I'm sorry. What?”

She rose an eyebrow at that. “I asked what we will do now. Are you alright Doctor?” She questioned, slightly concerned.

“I'm fine.” He answered not very convincingly.

“Are you sure?” She asked again, she was now pretty sure something was bothering him. She wondered if the cyanide poisoning he had suffered from earlier was affecting him now. She was still (rightfully) doubtful about his ability to shake it off as if nothing had happened.

“Absolutely sure.” He assured her, sending a fake smile her way. “Anyway, we indeed need to figure out what's next. “ He continued trying to get them off the subject.

However, Agatha wasn't fooled in the slightest at the obviously faked smile he was giving her, it only helped to confirm her suspicions that something was wrong with him.

_If she only knew what._

She studied him for a bit hoping to find out what the problem was, to the discomfort of the Time Lord who didn't like being scrutinized like that, especially not now he was trying to hide his need. She noticed that he seemed to be absolutely unable to stand still, and in a different way than he had been earlier that day. This was a lot less enthusiastic than he had been earlier, this was more like he was moving out of necessity.

It was a pretty telling symptom and now that she thought about it she was pretty sure he hadn't used the toilet since he had been here and considering how long they had been at the mystery, there was no way he didn't need to go.

“You know Doctor, there is nothing wrong with asking for a bathroom break if you need one.” She told him softly, from experience she knew that it was useless to get angry about something like this, it was most likely a pride thing he was most likely raised into.

He winced slightly and felt a blush coming up, realising that the cat was out of the bag.

_Agatha bloody Christie knew that he needed to pee._

She felt a bit of relief at his reaction, confirming her suspicion. She hadn't been completely sure about it and had been a bit afraid to be wrong but it seemed that she wasn't. Which was a good thing as well, she was glad that the issue was something as simple as a full bladder and not something potentially life-threatening.

“I'm good.” He mumbled after regaining his composure, hoping to get her from that track despite that she was on the right one. Not that he had any hope that it would work.

She just crossed his arms at him. “Like hell you are! I suppose that you know where the toilet is?” She was pretty sure he did, they had been in every room of the house during their investigation.

He nodded an affirmative.

“Then go now, nothing is stopping you.” She instructed.

“But what about the investigation?” He asked shyly, crossing his legs slightly.

She smiled slightly, thankful that he was now seriously considering going. “ _The investigation_ can wait for a couple of minutes.” She assured him.” Also, I need you to be able to concentrate on it properly. Please stop wasting time and just go.” She pleaded slightly.

He nodded and quickly bolted from the room after mumbling that he would be right back.

Thankfully, for his pride, the hallway was empty, he walked across the corner and into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He lifted the toilet seat before lowering his zipper and aiming himself at the toilet bowl. He let out a deep breath as he relaxed his muscles, allowing his bladder to finally empty itself, he let out a small moan of relief as the urine gushed out of him.

When he was done, he zipped his trousers back up before flushing the toilet. Not forgetting to lower the seat, he had heard his companions complain about this kind of thing not being done often enough to have established the habit.

He washed his hand before splashing his face slightly hoping to combat the tiredness that now threatened to overwhelm him now the main issue was taken care of. The medication he had taken earlier were only doing so much, though his headache he had faded a bit thankfully. There were only a few more things he needed to do before he could go back to the TARDIS and climb into his bed to snuggle under the blankets.

_He could do this, he had functioned on less energy before._

The Time Lord took a deep breath to steady himself and left the bathroom to go back to the drawing room.

* * *

Not long after The Doctor had left the room Donna entered it, surprised to find only Agatha there.

“Where's The Doctor?” She asked the other woman.

“He just popped to the loo,” Agatha answered.

Donna rose an eyebrow at that but nodded. Glad that that problem seemed to be solved, though she wondered how much of his pride that had cost.

She sat down on one of the couches next to Agatha when the door opened admitting the Time Lord back into the room.

“Hey, feel better?” Donna asked him.

He blushed slightly, he knew that he shouldn't really be surprised that she knew. “Yeah, a lot better. Sorry about that.”

“Don't worry about it,” Agatha assured him. “It's perfectly normal to need the toilet, no one will judge you for it.”

“Thanks.” He nodded gratefully before they dropped into companionable silence thinking things trough.

After a couple of moments, Donna mentioned feeling bad about the footman who couldn't morn his lover. The Time Lord just nodded his agreement on that statement before Agatha inquired about the necklace causing them to become completely emerged into the mystery again, making them forget the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling the need to mention that while Agatha guessed the problem correctly her reasoning was off because she didn't know that he was alien and doesn't need the loo as often as humans making it perfectly reasonable for him not needing to go in the time frame she was thinking of. However, considering what she knew her way of thinking made perfect sense.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Scale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828292) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Lack-of-Concentration Detox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849793) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [The Time Lord, in the Drawing Room, with a Full Bladder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896149) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [Upfront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665100) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [bitter pill, no water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188909) by [Star_less](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less)




End file.
